The Promise of Forever
by Mikomii-chan
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran haven't had contact from each other in 7 years, but when the duo of Tomoyo & Eriol get back together and hatch a plan to get the two together again, something goes wrong...will Sakura and Syaoran be ready for all that will follow? S&SE
1. The Prologue

Before we begin, I would like to say a few words, hmmmm, (1) I do not own CLAMP's wonderful characters or Cardcaptor Sakura, and the rest of it is mine. (2) I would like to introduce my first fan fiction...**The Promise of Forever**, the Prologue...

**Prologue**

The mysterious night storm continues on its heavy downpour, as the thrashing trees lining the street creek from the strain of the ongoing wind. The sky is dark as the thunderclouds obscure the stars and not a single living thing is seen on the silent avenue. Suddenly, the fierce wind that was howling down the lane changes direction and is forced in the relative path of a particular house in the middle of this avenue. The rain is now blown fiercely at this house and it lashes at the windowpanes, all of it's shutters flailing wildly in the wind. A harsh banging is heard each time the edge of a shutter connects to the outside wall. The thunder booms and lightning flashes illuminating a small, struggling form in a little upstairs room of the house. On closer inspection the sleeping girl is seen tossing and turning in her bed, and as the lightning flashes again, it illuminates her tightened eyelids and rapid breathing. Suddenly she becomes still and her rapid breathing stops. Time seems to freeze, and silence settles in the room. But only for a breath does the silence reign, as it is pierced by a scream from the girl**. "...Nnnnoooooo...y-you-c-can't...take –him!!!"**

The girl hastily sits up, her arms behind her set tight to hold her up in the sitting position. Her chest rises up and down with the force of her ragged breathing. Her face displays her many emotions, of them surprise, pain, and sadness. But, as she stares at the opposite wall, the clearest emotion sketched across her pale face is also reflected in her wide, emerald green eyes...**Fear**. As she continues to look at the wall, one can see her eyes slowly fill with tears. With the intensity of the pain and sadness bit-by-bit taking over her, she , bringing her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her arms, sobbing.

---


	2. The Dastardly Duo Are Back

Well, what did you think of the prologue? Again, I was going for mysterious…I don't know if it quite worked though…Here are my first couple words…(1) I don't own CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own some of the plot and storyline along with some characters that will be specified later… (2) I** would like to thank my first wonderful reviewers…Thank you to all of you! Can't tell you how much it means to me : )**

**not**** applicable- **thank you so much for being my first review! - Here's a little bit of Tomoyo and Eriol's plan just for you! Also…I really think your poems are kawaii! Keep them going!

**kageyoukai101-**Thanks for the compliment & review! -

**Early Morning Dawn**- sniff sniff I am soooo sorry I had to take off the Autumn Memories story, and you even reviewed twice to make sure you had one on, thank you so much and I am so sorry! 

(3)The dream happened for real in my story - (4) This is the 1st chapter of the story **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**The Dastardly Duo…Are Back**

**-**

**Preview from last chapter:**

The mysterious night storm continues on its heavy downpour, as the thrashing trees lining the street creek from the strain of the ongoing wind. The sky is dark as the thunderclouds obscure the stars and not a single living thing is seen on the silent avenue. Suddenly, the fierce wind that was howling down the lane changes direction and is forced in the relative path of a particular house in the middle of this avenue. The rain is now blown fiercely at this house and it lashes at the windowpanes, all of it's shutters flailing wildly in the wind. A harsh banging is heard each time the edge of a shutter connects to the outside wall. The thunder booms and lightning flashes illuminating a small, struggling form in a little upstairs room of the house. On closer inspection the sleeping girl is seen tossing and turning in her bed, and as the lightning flashes again, it illuminates her tightened eyelids and rapid breathing. Suddenly she becomes still and her rapid breathing stops. Time seems to freeze, and silence settles in the room. But only for a breath does the silence reign, as it is pierced by a scream from the girl**. "…Nnnnoooooo…y-you-c-can't…take --him!!!"**

The girl hastily sits up, her arms behind her set tight to hold her up in the sitting position. Her chest rises up and down with the force of her ragged breathing. Her face displays her many emotions, of them surprise, pain, and sadness. But, as she stares at the opposite wall, the clearest emotion sketched across her pale face is also reflected in her wide, emerald green eyes…**Fear**. As she continues to look at the wall, one can see her eyes slowly fill with tears. With the intensity of the pain and sadness bit-by-bit taking over her, she , bringing her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her arms, sobbing.

**_Setting: Back in England; Eriol's mansion; in his study/ reading room. _**

Eriol Hiiragizawa was lazing in a dark blue, tall backed chair, reading. His dark black hair had a bluish shine to it, and his eyes, the same color as his hair, flickered from the firelight. He looked about seventeen, but his actions and speech gave him an air about him that said he was mature beyond his years. Although, his quiet reading was interrupted when he heard the…ringggggggg. Ringggggg, of the phones dull tones.

-_Darn, just when you get into a good book the phone rings, funny how it NEVER seems to ring when you have time to answer it_**.-**

He stuck a bookmark in the almost-finished-chapter and casually put the book down on the small table next to him. He stretched, yawning, he liked his study room pretty dark and unfortunately it made the atmosphere tiring, with only a few dim lights, candles, and the fire in the fireplace to provide any light in the room. The fact that shelves of books lined the walls only added to the feel of library like quiet, to this large-sized, dim-lighted, study and reading room.

He glanced to his left and saw one of the maids who had been cleaning silently while he was reading. She too had heard the phones call and picked up the phone delicately. And whispering softly, as not to disturb him, ask a polite, "Hiiragizawa residence, may I ask who is calling?"

He stayed still, knowing the phone would be brought to him if it was important, and listened intently to the maid's side of the conversation.

"Of course you may speak with him Mrs., one second please." The maid turned to Eriol and in soft tones asked, "Mrs. Daidouji wishes to speak to you Mr. Hiiragizawa, she wishes to know if you will you take her call?"

Mrs. Daidouji? That name struck a chime in his memory; and it was unquestionably Japanese. Wait, Daidouji…Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol smiled smugly at his perfect memory and addressed the maid, "Yes, Beth, I would like to."

At this the maid promptly but primly walked over to his chair and delicately handed him the telephone.

"Thank you Beth."…"Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking."

_"Oh Eriol-kun, it is you!"_ squealed the delighted Tomoyo. _"I wondered if I had the right number because we haven't called each other in so long, ne?"_

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't apologize enough for the discourtesy on my part, and I ask for your forgiveness, but I have been busy with schoolwork. My private high school has been known for the fact that they unload lots of work on their students in junior year."

_"I'm sorry Eriol-kun, I will try not to keep you long." _

"No need to apologize…" Eriol trailed off, "But, to what honor do I owe on this unexpected call?" he asked, a teasing note in his question.

At this Tomoyo sighed," _Well…I was just wondering about Sakura-Chan..."_ She said sadly

At this Eriol frowned, looking curious.

"What about Sakura-chan." He said calmly.

_"Well," _Tomoyo seemed hesitant_, "You know how after Sakura-chan expressed how she felt about Syaoran-kun…"_

"Go on." Was the calm reply. –Tomoyo must be really worried if she didn't comment on how unfair it was she didn't catch that "Kawaii" moment on tape.- )

_She continued on, "I remember Syaoran-kun was so happy…but then he had to leave to go back to Hong Kong for more…uh… training" _

"I remember."

_"Well, you know Eriol-kun, the reality is…"_ Tomoyo seemed even more hesitant now, _"…they haven't even seen each other for seven years."_

"…" Silence on Eriol's line. He did some rapid thinking. Should he tell Tomoyo?

"…No contact for seven years is a long time, both for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun."

_"But why…Eriol-kun…why must they be apart?"_

Now it was Eriol's turn to sigh, "My dear descendent told me, his mother ordered that they should stay apart until they were both ready."

_"Ready for what?" _asked Tomoyo a little annoyed

"To prove their love…" was Eriol's calm reply.

"_But we know they love each other, I mean, really Eriol-kun…it's been very obvious for a long time now…" _

Eriol sighed and sat back in his chair. "I know Tomoyo-chan…but there are certain complications. Yelan wants them to be able to judge that their feelings are true and not just a…uh…childhood love infatuation.... They have to wait until they are old enough to prove to Yelan and the Elders that they truly love each other."

_"Oh…"_ now it was Tomoyo's turn to be silent

"Yelan said that was what the elders had told her…only then could Sakura Kinomoto, mistress of the Sakura Cards…and Syaoran Li, master of his clan's power…prove that they loved each other to the whole Li-clan..."

"…" (silence)

Suddenly, Eriol's voice became very serious as it echoed across the line, "…Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan must not learn of this…alright?"

_"Oh…all right, I won't tell Sakura-chan"_ Tomoyo agreed grumpily, "_But, well, when will they know when that time is right?"_

"Supposedly…" Eriol seemed to hesitate, "They will know...with a little help from destiny…"

_"Destiny…hmmm..." _Tomoyo put her finger to her chin as she looked up at her lavender ceiling, thinking.

_" Destiny__ can be influenced by anything…right?" _she said as she thought_, "Like places, events, and…" _at this Tomoyo added innocently with a smug grin_, "…people."_

Eriol's serious face managed a grin, he wasn't fooled by her innocent tone, and also continued in a fake, casual voice, "Yes, Tomoyo-chan, even…say…people like you and me, for instance."

He could almost see Tomoyo-chan sitting on her pillow grinning just like him, that manic glint back in Tomoyo-chan's amethyst eyes.

_"Of, course Eriol-kun, people like you and me." … " So…why don't we tangle with destiny a bit, and prod it in the right direction."_ She hinted. Her smile grew wider, all worry gone for the moment, as she said, **"What do you say Eriol-kun?"**

**"I say, that you and I are going to have a long phone call, Tomoyo-chan**…we have a lot of planning to do."

---

**Hmmm…** anyway I was going for mysterious this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short…I just had to get this in as background. You'll have to tell me what comes across & any other things you would like to say! Review if you do! -Thanks, away, Oooooooooooooooo! Eriol & Tomoyo back together…Oooooooooooooooooo, this could get interesting, I bet you they are going to have something good cooked up in store for Sakura & Syaoran. I almost pity them; Eriol & Tomoyo can be really cunning. Wait, I take it back, I do pity them. With the Dastardly Duo back together things could get a little out of the ordinary for Sakura and Syaoran.


	3. The Decision Dilemma

I hope you enjoyed the new prologue and the 1st chapter of **The Promise of Forever**!- …Now to some words from me… (1)I don't own CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own some of the plot and storyline along with some characters that will be specified later… (2) I** would like to again thank my wonderful reviewers…And to those people who came back to read my revised version! : )**

**Sakura Potato-** Thank you for your enthusiastic support! -

**CherryBlossomYingFa-** Here's some more for you! : )

**Mrs.Babygrl-** Your welcome!

**bunny-usako- **Here's a new chappie for you! -

(3) And, if you don't know already, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are all 17 and in their junior year of high school. Sakura & Tomoyo at Tomoeda High School and Eriol & Syaoran both have private school teachers come to their houses and give them lessons…Just some necessary story background information - (4) This is the second chapter of the story **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**The Decision Dilemma**

-

_"Sakura, you're going to be late for school!"_

Sakura's only sleepy response was to roll from her side to her back, still moaning as she tightened her body into a ball and shut her eyes tighter.

_Kero stared at her still form with concern in his eyes. He was worried about her. He had heard screaming last night, and had come to investigate and found that it was his mistress…Sakura. When she started sobbing he knew she needed him. But when he came to comfort her, she seemed not to notice him, so lost was she in the pain…_

Kero flew up closer to her face and sighed, "Come on Sakura, Sakura…" He tried to push her over to wake her up with no success. Kero took a deep breath looked at her face again and sighed. He hated to do this to her after last night but she needed to go to school, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"

This time Kero was successful, Sakura sat up straight in bed at the sound of her name being yelled ten times louder than normal. "Kero-chan, what time is it?" she asked groggily, as she rubbed her eyes and tried to make out Kero's flying form above her.

_"Only…7:30." He said calmly… waiting for the usual dawn of realization, when Sakura finally realizes what time it is. So, Kero starts his usual morning countdown._

_"1…"_

Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"…2…"

"Only…7:30…that's ok then…wait!" She turned to look at Kero with her eyes wide.

"…3"

"KERO, 7:30!!!!!!" "HOEEEEEEEEE!"

_-Right on schedule, just like a clock…know mater how much Sakura doesn't like them- _

Kero didn't smirk as usual as he watched her run around the room, trying to get ready for school as fast as she could. She didn't seem too tired, and that boosted his suspicions about last night. He didn't think now was the time for questions…he had some thinking to do…

---

**Setting: At Tomoeda High School connected to Tomoeda Elementary School; Time: 8:08 ; Junior Homeroom**

As Sakura rushed to school, she saw Tomoyo–chan standing outside her locker with her books and a kind smile. As she grew nearer, Sakura gave Tomoyo-chan a smile in return as she gratefully took her stuff from her. As they started to walk to their first class, Sakura's face was hidden as she rummaged for something in her backpack. As the seconds ticked by and still Sakura hadn't looked up, Tomoyo was a little concerned.

_"Sakura…"_ Tomoyo said questionly.

Sakura still didn't look up but seemed in great concentration as she rummaged through her backpack.

_"Uh…SaKuRa…?"_ repeated Tomoyo, trying to get her attention.

Yet again Sakura didn't look up and Tomoyo decided on the usual course of action.

She took a quick step in front of Sakura, forcing her too look up at her. Sakura stopped and made an exclamation as she finally found the pencil she had really been searching for, then with a smile at her luck she looked up into Tomoyo's concerned face.

Suddenly though Tomoyo's kind smile underwent a change into a look of concern as she noted the dark circles under her eyes, and the paleness of her skin, which she hadn't noticed before.

_"Sakura…" _She breathed_, "__What happened last night, did you get any sleep?" _

Sakura just looked at her with a confused expression on her face, and then she smiled and gave a bell-like laugh, "I was fine last night Tomoyo-chan…don't tease me like that!"

As Tomoyo locked Sakura's eyes with her own crystal Amethyst ones, she saw pure truth in Sakura's eyes. –_She isn't lying…or she doesn't think she is…_-

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to look confused but still concerned. She placed a hand on Sakura's arm. _"Are you sure you're alright Sakura-chan…"_

Sakura looked at her with her normal happy smile, "Really, Tomoyo-chan I'm fine…But we better hurry to first class if we don't want to be late! -"

As the continued their now fast walk to class, Tomoyo watched her friend as if looking for some hint of what was really wrong. When she didn't find it she sighed and turned her head, thinking… **-How can Sakura look like she has had no sleep…and still be my normal Sakura-chan…? Something's not right…-** "I don't know what to do…" Suddenly she looked up as she remembered one other who knew Sakura almost as well as she did…

---

**Tomoyo sat on her favorite amethyst pillow for this call; she needed luck to get Eriol on the phone again. Ringgggggggg.Ringgggggg. Tomoyo could hear the ring echoing in her ear for the fifth time.**

**_Come_**_…_RINGGGGGG_…_**on**_…. _RINGGGGGG_…_**Eriol**_…. RINGGGGGG. _As it turns out, luck was with her as the soft, but audible click of the phone on the other end being picked up, sounded in her ear.

_"_Hello, Hiiragizawa residence, may I ask who is calling please?"

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji speaking, may I speak with Mr. Hiiragizawa please?"replied Tomoyo, as polite has her questioner.

_"One moment please"_

Tomoyo tapped her finger on the back of the phone; waiting when she wanted to talk to Eriol-kun was so hard!

_"…" (Silence). _Then…

"Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking…Tomoyo-chan, second call in two days…I am flattered."

"Very funny Eriol-kun, anyway Sakura-chan looked so tired and pale this morning…but she acted like my normal Sakura-chan. I don't understand it… I was hoping you might know what's wrong…"

"I am expected to know everything, am I?" came Eriol's laugh from the other end of the line.

"Oh Eriol-kun, it's not funny, you are the only one who knows Sakura-Chan almost as well as I do…well except for Syaoran-kun…but I haven't called him for 7 years…I don't even think I have his number." Tomoyo pondered for a moment her finger resting on her chin as she stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Nope, I've though about it…and I don't think I do…"

Eriol started laughing again, "Well now that we've established the fact that you do not possess his number, I guess I am the only one left you could call…"

"Exactly" replied Tomoyo, ignoring his laughing, "Be serious Eriol-kun."

"Well when I was researching in my study last night, I felt a disturbing shift in her aura…but it doesn't point to any specific meaning. To understand the reason, I must be closer to her aura." Eriol paused for a second, thinking. Then he started out haltingly, "But Sakura's aura wasn't the only aura I felt a change in last night…there was another…" Eriol paused with a look of concern on his face.

In a split second recognition ignited on Tomoyo's confused face and she breathed, **"…Syaoran…it was Syaoran wasn't it…Eriol-kun…"**

Eriol didn't move a muscle, but his eyebrows rose and with surprise and respect subtly showing in his face, which he quickly smoothed into his normal neutral expression. –I've underestimated her again…but I wonder how she knew? I guess that will be a mystery I will have to leave alone.-

Out loud he replied, **"Yes Tomoyo-Chan…Syaoran-kun was the other I was referring too…"**

---

Oohhh…if you guessed that this is a seg-way to see into how Sakura-chan's Syaoran is doing, you are good!Yeppers, the next chapter will be all about how Syaoran's doing in China… But how is Syaoran doing without his Sakura?

-So for all you Syaoran fans out there, your waiting for a Syaoran chapter will be over! IF you really like this story so far, or just wondered into this story and kind of like it or anything else, PLeAsE ReViEw, I love reading any reviews! : )It gives me encouragement and good feedback on my how my story is going. - ThX


	4. Lasting Memories

Hey everyone! Mikomii-chan here…waves ecstatically and smiles a welcome I hope you liked the 3rd chapter of **The Promise of Forever**(The Decision Dilemma) I am sooooo happy I finished and edited it! Finally! It feels like I have been working on it forever - Anyways…back to business (1) I do not own CLAMP'S Cardcaptor Sakura (2) **Thank you again for your reviews**: )

**sTaRrYaZnGuRl**- Thanks so so so much!- Here is another chapter to help finish this story, and I am really glad you like it! : )

**mzJae**- don't worry, here is a continuation, and I am trying to make it longer and more detailed! : )

**Rainingstars****-** thanks for the compliment! Here's some more for you…-

**Early Morning Dawn**- I am sorry I had to take off the other story, I really did like that beginning! - BUT, here it is, in this story…I told you I would put it in! ; ) This chapter also explains some things about the first chapter of Autumn Memories…that I didn't manage to put in…

(3) I present to you the 3rd chapter of **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**Lasting Memories**

-

Syaoran stared out of his window, lost in thought. The green leaves and grass swayed in the wind as the sun shined brightly with no sign of clouds. On the sidewalk a woman is taking a walk as the man across the street waters his plants. Syaoran noticed how quiet it was at his house now in Hong Kong, he missed going to school and seeing Tomoyo, (and yes) Eriol, and… his Sakura. She was always in his dreams, and he couldn't get her out of his mind, not that he hadn't been thinking of her ever since he left Japan. Syaoran sighed and looked away from the window to a picture of four people in a wooden frame. Two girls and two boys that looked about 10 years old were standing by a huge tree. The boys were leaning sideways on the tree, one on the left and one on the right. The girls stood in the middle smiling and blushing with happiness. The boys were also smiling. Syaoran looked at the boy on the left, he had dark purple hair cut short and a sly/happy smile touched his lips. His eyes had a glitter of fun to them, and he had his arms crossed over his chest in a very relaxed pose. Syaoran scowled, Eriol always looks just right for the moment. He then moved on to the girl next to Eriol. She was smiling her long, dark purple hair looked as if it had been blowing in the wind the moment of this picture. She had one arm stretched behind her holding it back, although pieces of it escaped her and blew across the bottom of Tomoyo's smiling face. He stopped, looking at the girl next to Tomoyo. She was so beautiful. Her pretty emerald eyes were wide with happiness that seemed to glow, as a small pink blush touched her face also from happiness. Her short, auburn hair was also blowing across her pretty face, though not as much at Tomoyo's. "Sakura…", he sighed. Then he looked at himself...

-

**Flash back to one day in Spring…**

**"Geez**, why do I have to stand so close to Sakura…This makes me nervous…Why couldn't I have Eriol's spot!?… maybe if I lean away a little farther no one will notice…""DARN!" Exclaimed Syaoran as the Eriol's laugh echoed in his mind.

**"My Dear descendent, Sakura doesn't bite…you only have to be careful, when she is angry. Look even sweet Tomoyo-chan has noticed."**

Syaoran turned around and saw Tomoyo looking at him with a small knowing smile and her eyes sparkled appreciatively. Suddenly, Tomoyo looked like she caught something in the corner of her eye and brought her camera to her eye in a blink. "Kawaii…" She muttered in a soft sigh. Syaoran turned around to see what she was looking at behind him. It was Sakura…

A butterfly had found Sakura's finger and Sakura was laughing delightedly at the beautiful butterfly, delight shining on her face. She stood up carefully from her place on the ground and raised her new friend up for Syaoran to see.

"Syaoran isn't she beautiful," she whispered to him.

"Yah, she is," Syaoran agreed quietly.

Sakura just kept her eyes locked on the butterfly, hoping it would stay on her finger as long as it could, so she did not notice Syaoran was looking at her when he had said what he did. A light brush of the wind blew wisps of her hair back and she smiled contentedly and closed her eyes embracing the wind. Syaoran was still staring at the picture that the event made oblivious to the fact that Tomoyo had (seeing the look on his face) excitedly started taping him looking at Sakura with awe. As he whispered,

"But not as beautiful as you are Sakura, not as beautiful as you…"

**-Back to the Present-**

Syaoran starts, realizing that someone is next to him staring at the same picture he was just reminiscing about. He looked next to him and with surprise, and found it was his cousin, Meiling.

She seemed to stare at the picture for some moments longer, and then lifted her gaze to look into Syaoran's eyes.

"Syaoran, What are you thinking of?" she asked with a question in her eyes.

Syaoran rubbed his forehead with a frown, "about when that picture was taken."

"Hmmmmm…have you been thinking about this picture all the time then?"

Syaoran looked taken aback, "No, I am also very busy; I don't have all the time in the world just to think about a picture."

Suddenly Meiling's calm voice turned furious her fists clenched at her sides, "Oh yah,?! Well…then why do you act like this all the time now?" asked Meiling crossly. "You never talk to me anymore, let alone anyone else, all you do is practice sword fighting and magic and schoolwork, your teachers say you are distracted all the time, AND you never set a foot outside the house!" Meiling stamped her foot in anger, crossed her arms, and waited defiantly for an answer. She had meant to stay calm throughout her talk with Syaoran, but she couldn't stand to be calm anymore. Not when she didn't understand whey he was like this now.

To her surprise, Syaoran didn't get angry and yell back at her, he just sighed and looked out the window again, a sad/tired look on his face. **What is going on? This isn't the Syaoran I know, and we have known each other forever, something's wrong, and I am going to find out.**

"So…" she prompted angrily, still waiting with her arms crossed and glaring.

Syaoran just sighed again and said, "Meiling…just leave me alone…please?"

"I will not leave you alone, you are alone all the time! It's about time you weren't alone!" Meiling said, and stayed were she was.

This time Syaoran looked at her sharply, "I am always alone here."

"Why?" she asked angrily, but in a quieter voice, "you have me…your teachers…and your mother."

"You weren't listening Meiling." Syaoran replied steadily, "As I said, **I am alone here**."

Meiling looked confused, "What difference does being alone here mean to you?"

Syaoran just frowned and looked back out the window.

Meiling was also quiet, obviously putting two and two together. She looked up, her face sad, and her voice the merest whisper, "You are alone without Sakura-chan, aren't you?"

Syaoran winced, and turned to look at the window again his face hidden. He was silent for a moment then he said angrily, "Meiling do you know what haunts me everyday, every night?! I see her face everywhere now, in my mind. That's why I am alone, that's why, because with out her…I am forever alone." Syaoran looked back at Meiling with tears in his eyes and stood in defiance of them. Slowly he walked to the nearest chair without looking at Meiling and put his head in his hands, and a single tear rolled down his cheek to drop on the floor next to him.

Meiling walked over and stood next to Syaoran and put her hands on his shoulders. After a while, Syaoran's tears slowed enough for him to speak with pain, and loss, "She haunts me every minute…Meiling… every second…of the day…with my memories of her."

Syaoran turned away again and put his head in his hands again his voice a little muffled, "You don't have to stay, Meiling, you can leave. I am sure you have other things to do besides stay with me." There was a slight pause and then, Syaoran lifted his head from his hands, his pain ravaged eyes connecting with Meiling's and again Syaoran spoke, "Go on Meiling, and close the door after you."

Meiling looked at Syaoran's eyes and knew that he wanted her to leave, but she couldn't make herself do it, so she hovered where she was, undecided.

"Leave Meiling." Syaoran said again, "I will be fine."

Meiling knew that was one of the biggest lies she had ever heard, but she also knew Syaoran wanted to be alone, as he said he always was. But she obediently walked towards the door and opened it quietly. Then she stopped, and turned her head back to look at Syaoran again. She wished with all her heart he would become himself again…the person he was before he came back to Hong Kong…the person he was in Japan... **"Syaoran…I will do whatever I can to help you…I promise," **she whispered to him, then left the room and closed the door behind her.

-

This chapter turned out really well! I accomplished a good half of what I wanted too. (I am saving the next half for the next chapter-)Anyway…**Early Morning Dawn**-I finally got Syaoran in the story just like you asked me too!Also…**If you would like to review, you are welcome too! : ) Arigato!**AND… Even if you just read it, I would like to thank you for it too! : )Godbless

-Mikomii-chan


	5. Lonely Destiny

Hi everyone! I hope you liked the 4th chapter of the **Promise of Forever**, Lasting memories! : )

(1) Originally, this chapter was combined with the last chapter, but it made a lot more sense to separate the two, so you weren't overwhelmed with all the plot information. (see I think about my readers -) (2) Yet again, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, (just the plot line, my fictional characters, and places). (3) I would like to thank all my great reviewers…

**Kinomoto**-thanks for the compliment, here is the next chapter for you! -

(4) I present to you bows with a flourish the 5th chapter of **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**Lonely Destiny**

-

**Setting: In a room just down the hall from Syaoran's room, through a slightly open door to the left. In comfortable sitting room with a lovely red rug on the wooden floor. On that rug were two chairs facing one another. **

"Meiling, what have you found out?" stated the serious female tone of Yelan Li.

"I didn't come over to spy on Syaoran for you, I had hoped you remember that!" Meiling yelled, stomping her foot on the ground in anger. "I was worried for him myself since I haven't seen him in six months! AND, I would have come over anyway, even if you hadn't called to ask."

Yelan raised her thin eyebrows very high at this outburst, and answered, "I still would like to know what is wrong with my son, Meiling, if you please. And…I have tried to find out many ways, but each was unsuccessful, I did try, you were my last hope."

Meiling sighed, "I know that, it just seemed wrong to me at the time, you made it sound like I had to follow him around and keep watch on him…" She looked up at into Yelan Li's face and in turn her face softened. She continued quietly, "If you had just told me that you wanted me to talk to him, I would have come sooner."

Yelan sat stiffly up at this and looked offended, "I am sorry Meiling; I just thought that it would take you a long time, since I have tried for longer and failed. Please, accept my apology, and my thanks, if you would tell me what I wish to know."

Meiling looked pained at the last statement, and stood up from her chair and went to stand just in front of Yelan Li's chair. Suddenly, she was nervous.

"About that, ummmm," Meiling stammered.

"You did find out what it was, I presume, please, tell me."

"Well…" She looked up into Yelan Li's face, knowing that this would not be easy to convince her.

"I can tell what you meant about Syaoran being distracted all the time, he told me he knows he has been this way…" She took a deep breath and continued, still staring at Yelan Li's face. "He also seems lost, and confused; tired, and unhappy…" She looked down again, unable to continue.

Yelan Li was still staring at Meiling, her expression impossible to read. "Why is this Meiling?"

Meiling looked down at the floor and up again not daring to breathe. "Because…because…he feels…alone." She whispered, and looked into Yelan Li's eyes for the first time since she had entered the room, and felt she could see into Yelan's soul…she saw pain reflected in those dark eyes, and plenty of worry mixed in too. She also saw the questions, and could almost see her trying to think of how to react and what to do.

Meiling felt she shouldn't be allowed in here at this moment, so she turned to leave.

"Wait…Meiling" it was Yelan Li.

Slowly she turned to look, she was sitting a little more relaxed, and pain, edged in a softness she had never seen before graced her eyes. She looked lost, and so far away.

"Meiling…?" she whispered softly, a question yet also, a statement.

Meiling had just opened her mouth to answer when…

She saw the phone vibrate and heard it's small, bell-like tones echo around them.

Meiling stared at the phone in silence and didn't even make a move to answer it, and neither did Yelan Li it seems, she did the same as Meiling, but in shock.

Meiling watched the phone ring two times before coming out of her daze and dashing over to pick it up. "Hello…may I ask who's calling please?" Meiling squeaked, as she held the phone tightly.

"Meiling-chan, it is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I would like to talk to you also, but first, may I speak to Yelan Li please?" asked Eriol calmly.

"Ummmm…not now Eriol-kun…not now." Meiling said, getting her voice back to normal.

"Why?" Eriol asked suspiciously "Meiling, what's going on? Why can't I talk to Li-sama?" he asked urgently.

Meiling quivered, it was too much just then, and our from her lips burst the story of not seeing Syaoran for six months, Yelan's call, and how Yelan said Syaoran was acting strangely and wanted her to spy on him, and her talk with Syaoran, what she found out, and lastly her talk with Yelan Li.

Eriol listened calmly through the whole thing, absorbing what Meiling was saying, but saying nothing himself.

When Meiling had finished, Eriol ventured a question.

"Meiling, what's this part about Syaoran acting…strangely…I didn't understand that part."

"Well…when I was talking to him…he told me he was..."

"Alone?" He ventured his voice even. **So…it is my dear descendant's aura I have felt changing.**

Meiling gasped in surprise and awe, "How did you know, Eriol-kun? That is exactly what he told me!"

"I guessed." said Eriol offhandedly, as if this were obvious.

Meiling could almost see him shrug.

"I need to ask you something Meiling…please let me speak with Yelan Li…I know she is not herself right now…but you need to let me speak with her." He said seriously

Without a word, Meiling handed the phone over to Yelan Li.

-

Yelan Li looked wearily at the phone that Meiling held out for her. She stared at it, unmoving.

Meiling looked a little scared, "Yelan…" she said quietly, "Eriol Hiiragizawa wishes to speak with you…"

Yelan Li seemed to come out of her daze a little, to look into Meiling's eyes. She seemed to find what she sought in them, and slowly reached for the phone.

"Yelan…" stated Eriol seriously; "I presume you know everything that Meiling has told me now." It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes…" Yelan whispered, as if she did not believe it herself.

"Look…I know that you don't understand why your son is acting this way…but I do."

At this Yelan Li sat straight up and looked very serious.

"Please tell me…Hiiragizawa." She said softly, yet somehow also commandingly.

Eriol paused for a moment, then said, "Syaoran is acting this way because he feels…alone."

"I know this Hiiragizawa…please…tell me…why…he feels…alone." Yelan said even more seriously.

"He feels alone because, in his mind, he is alone, without…Sakura Kinomoto."

At this Yelan came directly out of her trance, shedding it like a heavy cloak. "You know this for sure…Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol didn't answer; he didn't need too, instead, he said, "Yelan…you know it is time."

Yelan Li was silent on the other end.

"Yelan…they need to see each other again…you know this is so…" "Do not pretend any longer…"

Yelan Li didn't even flinch in surprise; she didn't even react at all, that you could see.

Eriol waited patiently on the other side of the phone, as if he knew Yelan Li was thinking over what he had said. In fact I am not sure he didn't. -

So he continued steadily after the break of silence.

"Yelan…you need to know…" Eriol continued, "that this fact proves it is time."

"Tell me, Hiiragizawa." She stated.

"The fact is, Tomoyo Daidouji has contacted me yesterday and today, worried and upset about Sakura-chan. It seems that Sakura-chan has been looking very tired all the time, just as Syaoran-kun is being unresponsive and upset. Their aura's are changing, you know they reflect strong emotions and the future, I can feel this change even in England."

Yelan Li was silent again.

"Yelan…you know of what I speak. You also know why it is affecting your son more than Sakura-chan also, as I have observed."

Eriol sighed, "But we will not speak of that until it is time…" "For now…we just need to get them together so destiny may take its course."

Yelan tensed, then, as she decided, then looked worried at this, "Hiiragizawa, you know it will be hard to get smuggle my son out of China, without the elders and the clan knowing."

Eriol smiled his devilish smile in return to that comment, "I have thought about that, now that it is apparent Syaoran cannot stay in China, it would not be good environment for Syaoran to be in with Sakura-chan at this time…to many memories…and his way of dealing with them there…" Eriol shook his head, "No…We will have to find another option."

Yelan gave a grave nod of her head in agreement, but spoke out loud, "I already know you have one Hiiragizawa…"

"I have a plan…but I must work with Tomoyo Daidouji on her part of the plan, then I will call you back and we will discuss your part. In the meantime act normally, but be wary for the phone. Agreed?" said Eriol, deadly serious.

"Agreed."

"Alright then…goodnight…Yelan…Meiling."

-

Finally! throws up hands in joy and smiles Finally finished…that was the longest chapter I have written to date…I felt like I couldn't tear myself away…I had to get it all down…I'll call it, Inspiration overload! Well, once I was over my inspiration overload - and looked over this (long, to me, lol) chapter It turned out really well!

**Please remember to review! -**

Mikomii-chan


	6. Acting Young Again

Hey everyone, Sakura-Star here! I am kinda getting writers block, (but not bad!!!) don't worry, I think it is because school is starting…that always makes me get a little writers block, until I get used to school again!- (1) From this chapter one it is going to be less serious and more fun, I can only write very serious chapters for so long you know! : ) (excluding the Tomoyo and Eriol calls, those are sooooo fun to write! LOL! (2) Again…I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, just the plot and my fictional characters/ places. (3**) A huge thank you to all my reviewers! -**

**babyangigurl- **here's part of the plan for you! -

**chikichiki- **thanks for the compliment! : ) I will!

**Elain****- **Tomoyo is so cute, isn't she! And, yes Sakura and Syaoran will eventually meet! Here's the next part for you! -

**agent-claire-** Thanks here's the update, I got it up as soon as I could! : )

**Kawaii Wolf- **I truly am glad you think it's so good! (it makes me feel good inside too!) And here's the continued chapter of the promise of forever. -

**Kali Kamiya-** here's my hurried up update! -

**Stargirl-rebels-** shhh those who only read my revised version don't know that yet! o-0

(3) Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of **The Promise of Forever**, Loney Destiny! So…here is the 6th chapter of **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**Acting Young Again**

-

Tomoyo looked left and right nervously as she walked down the hall very fast. She glanced at the clock as she walked by; it is 7:00! I only have thirty minutes to convince him! She clutched her books to her and tried to calm down as she reached her classroom door. **So much relies on the fact that I persuade Terada-sensei! The whole plan relies on his answer… please…let me be able to convince him! **

Tomoyo took a deep, steadying breath, and slowly opened the door.

-

Setting: The classroom looks almost the same as it did in Elementary school, but the classroom is a little bit bigger as are the chairs and desks. Terada-sensei is leaning over his desk, sorting papers.

When Tomoyo Daidouji walked through the door, Terada-sensei looked up from what he was doing to see who had entered. He smiled when he saw it was Tomoyo Daidijiou standing by the door looking nervous and a little unsure what to do.

"Tomoyo-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed, "Why don't you come and sit down," He gestured at the desks and chairs in the room.

"But, my, are you early." He gave her a strange look, "may I ask why?"

Tomoyo gave him a weak grin and nodded, looking at him. "Of course, Terada-sensei …"

"Yes?" he smiled encouragely.

"Well, you know the when I came in to ask if I could possibly meet with you today, yesterday after school?" started Tomoyo.

He looked puzzled at this and looked at her strangely for a second, then (to Tomoyo's great relief) he smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"I remember…you wanted me to consider having a foreign exchange student in my class again, and then you gave me some papers."

"About that …" Tomoyo looked a little uneasy again.

But, she squared her shoulders and looked at him determinedly. "Have you made your final decision yet, I know I only gave those papers to you yesterday afternoon, but if you could let me know what you think…I would be very grateful." She said this all very fast, and she had a pleading look in her eyes.

Terada-sensei looked at her once and started laughing softly.

Tomoyo looked nervous at this reaction, and put her arms over her chest and waited, with a nervous smile.

Once he saw the look on Tomoyo's face, he stopped laughing though, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"I new you would want to know very soon, so I decided last night." "I have to let you know, that you were very convincing, so I called the head of the school to ask his opinion and to gain more understanding of the entire process…" He saw a look of intense concentration on her face, and he could almost see her screaming at him to tell her a yes or no."

"So we talked for awhile about the possibility, and he convinced me to let our class be the first ones to be the so called "test environment" for the new exchange students, we will have two weeks with the exchange students, I will send in the final application two days after tomorrow." He said excitedly.

Tomoyo looked at him in disbelief for a second, then squealed with joy and ran up to hug Terada-sensei happiness filling every fiber of her being. "I can't believe he is coming…" she whispered. And let go of him, took a step back, and started crying with relief and joy.

Then, she realized what she had done, and looked abashed at embarrassed. "I am sorry Terada-sensei; I didn't mean to throw myself at you!"

She looked up into his cheery face, and new she had been forgiven. "That's quite alright, Tomoyo-chan, I know you must be very thrilled, as am I!" He said, laughing.

"You don't know how much this means to me Terada-sensei, I can't thank you enough!" At these words she gave him a brief smile, and then ran out of the room.

Terada-sensei was very pleased as he watched her leave, this was going to be a great experience, he could tell, but…" He look turned from happy to thoughtful, **"why did this mean so much to Tomoyo-chan?"**

-

When Tomoyo finally made it home, she was in great sprits, everything was going exactly to plan…all she had left to do, was ask her mother if he could stay in one of the guest rooms, and send a man to pick up him up tomorrow!

She squealed again, excitedly as she climbed the stairs to her mother's study and workroom. She was home today, working on the family accounts, according to what a maid had told her.

-

Setting: Tomoyo's mother's study/workroom, it was almost the exact opposite of Eriol's study, where his was dark and dimly lit, Tomoyo's mother had many large windows and the room had a bright happy feel to it.

"Okasan?" she whispered quietly as she entered the room, as not to disturb her mother's work.

Sonomi Daidouji looked up from her paperwork, and smiled at her daughter. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ummm, I just wanted to tell you that…" Tomoyo smiled, "an old friend of mine is arriving tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock and I had hoped…?" "That we could arrange for someone to pick them up at the airport, and then they could stay with us…in one of the guestrooms?" "Would that be alright?"

Sonomi smiled back at Tomoyo and put her pen down on the desk, and gave Tomoyo her full attention, "Really…an old friend of yours?" Sonomi looked thoughtful, "who?"

"Okasan I already told you, just a good friend of mine from grade school…I know that when they come you will be happy they will be staying with us for a while." Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling as she smiled a mysterious smile.

"Well then, of course they may stay…I cannot wait to find out who are mystery guest is Tomoyo-chan." Replied Sonomi with a small smile, "but I will let you surprise me if you wish."

"One more thing…okasan?"

"Yes?"

"Could I go with whomever you send to pick up my friend, to greet them at the airport?"

Sonomi frowned at this, "But you have school tomorrow at 8 o'clock!"

"I will go to bed extra early, and will get up earlier to get ready, and then pick up our guest. After that I get them home and settled in, and then the driver can take me to school."

Sonomi sighed, "An answer for everything I see…" but she smiled again, "Alright…you may go tomorrow, but make sure you get to bed early, ok?"

"HAI!" Tomoyo yelled in happiness, ran to hug her mother, then left skipping out of the room, acting like an 8-year-old.

Sonomi's smile grew wider, and she shook her head, "So happy…what has gotten into her…she hasn't acted like this in ages!"

-

Wow…Tomoyo is acting like an 8-year-old, what a change! lol She is so happy that everything is working out! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter…next chapter is the "mysterious" arrival, so keep watching for the 7th chapter, k? **Review if you want too**! -


	7. All will Ally

I hope you liked the 6th chapter of, The Promise of Forever, Acting young Again! - I can't believe how fast I am getting these chapters down, it is amazing! stares up to the ceiling in awe of what God can do (1) Also, I am very very very sorry, the last comment in the last chapter about the "mysterious stranger making an appearance…" that isn't until a later chapter, SO SORRY! It was a typo I forgot to fix, because I am currently 4 chapters ahead of what is posted here…I kinda make some mistakes sometimes-sweatdrop- I hope all of you can forgive me! Please (2)…ok here's the speech! Get ready…I do not own CLAMP'S Cardcaptor Sakura! (3) **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS**!!! -

**Cherrysinger**- Thank you sooooo much!!! staggers reading all those very cool descriptive words I am glad that you like my story so much that you had to use 6 describing words for it…you are too kind! -

**Kawaii Pearl**- wow!!...it really reminds you of a favorite story you read? That truly is a high compliment, I remember some of my favorite stories that were really good, and I would have been honored for one of my stories to be put at almost the same level as they were! Thank you very much!-

**Sakura Potato- **thank you very much for the compliment! I can't thank you enough! - Don't worry, I have put to much work into this story already to not continue lol -

**linda-liu**Here's the 7th chapter for you! : )

**MzSyaoranLi**- don't forget to put up your story soon! I can't wait to read it- 

(3) I want to tell all of you that a lot of plot speeds up here…so keep with me, k? (4) I would like to introduce you to the 7th chapter of The Promise of Forever…

-

**All will Ally**

-

**Setting: A room just down the hall from Syaoran's room, through a slightly open door to the left. In comfortable sitting room with a lovely red rug on the wooden floor. On that rug were two chairs facing one another. The only difference this time, is the one person sitting in the chair, is dressed in nightclothes and the room is dimly lit with the candles, paced on the furniture pieces, sending flickering light on the walls and into the room. It was silent.**

Yelan Li was sitting in her chair all alone in the darkness, only pierced by the flicking lights of the candles. She stared at one of the paintings of the wall, but not really seeing it at all. She was lost in thought again, ready to take on the task before her…if only for her son.

Suddenly, the candles flickered and guttered in the slight wind caused by the door being pushed open and someone stepping lightly inside, it was Meiling.

"Hello…" Meiling whispered, entering delicately through the door. When she was in she quietly shut the door behind her, her left hand lingering on the door as she turned to look around the room. Then, she spotted Yelan Li sitting in the same chair as last time, and just as still.

"Hello…Meiling." Said Yelan, just as softly, turning her head slowly to look at Meiling.

"Ummmm…do you mind if I sat down?" Meiling asked timidly. -**I should just be careful of her now; after what happened earlier today…it's best to be very careful.-**

"Of course…" Yelan said, waving her to the seat across from her, "sit down."

Meiling nodded, and crept quietly across the room to her chair, keeping her gaze at Yelan Li all the way.

"Meiling…" Yelan said, looking at her with a soft expression, "I am…sorry…if I scared you earlier this evening…with my…behavior…" "Please…forgive me…I do not know what came over me."

"Of course…I forgive you." Meiling said, but still keeping her gaze on Yelan Li, examining her, if she wasn't sure something still wasn't wrong.

"Thank you…" Yelan whispered, and stood up. Her expression set again, and walked over to stand next to the phone, her hand poised over it, ready to grab it the moment it rings.

Just at that moment…it does.

Yelan darted her hand at the phone and put it to her ear in a fast reflex move.

"Li residence, may I ask who is calling, please." Yelan said, as if she took secret calls every night.

Meiling looked surprised, then a little mad. -**She knew the phone was going to ring! You would think I would get used to the fact that everyone knows things because of their magic, like that, and I don't, but is still unfair!- **But, then she realized Yelan was speaking again and focused her attention on the rapid discussion, taking place on the phone.

"Hiiragizawa, I cannot lie to the elders, it is against our regulations as a clan." She said angrily.

"Look, Yelan, all you need to do is disguise the fact that your son is gone." "Say your doctor diagnosed him with depression, and it is becoming worse." Eriol said smoothly, "Which is not a untruth, it will become worse, if we don't do something about it."

"I can arrange the flight for him, to Japan, and back to China. He needs are already arranged. He will be taken care of in Japan, courtesy of Tomoyo Daidijiou." Eriol continued.

"The only problem is, you will have to disguise the fact that he is leaving, to make it secret, and safer." "You will need to get him to Hong Kong airport, at three o'clock A.M sharp, he can pick up his ticket for flight 409, give him food, and hand over his luggage."

"But, he must not be forewarned of it, so pack his things for him tomorrow." Eriol continued final note in his voice, "He leaves the day after tomorrow, that morning."

Yelan Li was silent for a moment, then said, "How will I tell him were to go and what to do, if he goes alone."

"You may send Meiling with him, if you wish, to make sure he is taken care of, and put on the plane."

Yelan Li sighed, "I don't like doing this Hiiragizawa, but I know it is for the best. Meiling can also serve as a messenger between you and me, and if anything goes wrong, I will send her too you."

"Very well, Meiling will be our messenger, does she consent too?" Eriol asked gravely. "It will be a hard job, she must act in secrecy."

"Let me talk with her please."

-

"Meiling…are you there?" 

"I am here Eriol." She said softly, but determinedly.

"Will you be our messenger, Meiling, it will be hard, you will have to act in secrecy, but…you only have to come unless something goes wrong."

Meiling was silent for a moment, -**I didn't want to be a spy for Yelan, or anybody, but this is just like it! Well…I promised to help Syaoran…and if this is the only thing I can do…so be it.-**

Meiling couldn't help but sigh mentally, but she answered determinedly, "Yes, Eriol-kun…I will do it."

"Alright Meiling," he said softly, "Good luck…to both of you." **And my dear descendent… he is going to need it. **

-

Ok, first I want to apologize for such an intense plot right now…but it will get more lighthearted and humorous later on trust me! Just keep with me, k? I hope all readers thought it was ok…I would like to hear what you think…**so please review**!- Thanks! 


	8. Meiling’s Other Side

(1) Ok…here is the deal everyone, school has started again, so just be patient with my updates, k? smiles pleadingly at you (2) So how did you like the last chapter, All will Ally? I know it was short, but I really liked that chapter because it shows how serious the plot is, and that now signifies the end of serious writing at the beginning of FUN WRITING! (jumps up out of the computer chair and jumps around the room chanting "FunFunFunFunFun…") Anyway…my goal is to have lots of fun writing this next chapter, so I expect them to be at least a little funny! Keep checking back on that, k? (3) Remember I do not own Cardcaptor sakura, I only own my fictional characters/places and the plot line. (4) I need you readers & reviewers out there to tell me if you think I am on the right track! So here I am to say **thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers…**

(for all of the readers…you don't have to read my replies, you can just skip them if you want to…you won't miss anything important!) (Unless you are the reviewer I replied too, you just might want to take a look! : )

**Tinaptran**- Don't you feel like just saying, "Finally Syaoran is coming!" sweatdrop Ummm…about nothing going wrong on the way there…just cross your fingers, K?

**Cherrysinger**- I know you think I am so bad for posting my story a year and a half ago and for just starting to really update and add chapters, but I was working on it as much as I could. And I did have six chapters up before, but I decided that I could do better with the story and am in the process of rewriting it…so please don't scold. I know you meant well though!- Your also welcome for my reply, I love replying to reviews because I think that if someone takes time to read and review my story, I should at least give them some of my time to reply to their great reviews...don't you think? - As for being a faithful reviewer, **thank you so much I feel very honored that you think my story is worthy of your reviews.**

I want to thank you for your uplifting advice! I know I don't get a lot of reviews for my story yet…and sometimes it is hard to put my heart into this story and only have some reviews. But your account of an author starting out with a small amount of reviews and now having over 500 has really helped me not to worry about how many reviews I have! **Thanks so much!!! What would I do without you as one of my reviewers??? - **: )

So sit back, relax, and get ready to laugh! Enjoy the 8th chapter of **The Promise of Forever**…

-

**Meiling's Other Side**

-

**Setting: **Syaoran's room, at 12:00 in the morning, according to his new digital clock on the bedside table Syaoran is tossing and turning in bed, (as a wide awake and disgustingly ready for the day, Meiling) is shaking him roughly to wake him up at this unbelievably early hour in the morning.

"What…What…" Syaoran struggled (still asleep) to defend himself from Meiling as she tried to push him off the bed. Meiling frowned, and tried to avoid Syaoran's flailing arms, so she gave him a sharp jerk.

"WHAT!!!" Syaoran shouted.

He sat up in bed and looked at Meiling with a glassy/mad/what are you doing here, look. Then, gave her his special death glare as he let his eyes adjust to the inky darkness. He could barely see the dark shape near his bed that was his cousin Meiling.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"Meiling hissed, as she gave Syaoran a single-minded look. "Be quiet or everyone will hear you!"

"Meiling…" he whispered furiously, "What are you doing here!" He looked at the clock face, which read 12:04 A.M. As the time seemed to dawn on him he made a noise of surprise and anger, and then gave Meiling a look of un-calmable-anger.

**"Meiling! It's twelve o'clock in the morning!" **

"I know that!" she hissed back at him defiantly while she looked sharply from left to right. She rolled her eyes, stood up to her full height, and stuck her hand on her hip, "You have to get up NOW!"

Syaoran glanced at the look of determined stubbornness that Meiling face wore, and knew that he didn't have a choice. /-_No matter what, somehow Meiling will find a way to make me get up and out of bed…I better make it easier on myself and just get up now…_ -/

So he groaned, muttered something incoherently about the unbelievable time in the morning, and started to roll out of bed.

Meiling gave him one of her famed death-glare looks (that could even match Syaoran's in power) in return for the look he gave her when he first woke up, and unexpectedly stalked over with her arms crossed and looked at the pictures on his desk.

But, just as she was counting the number of photos on his desk with Sakura in them…-

She heard a very loud, "thump" and spun around, and looked wildly for the source of the noise. Her eyes darted from left to right and she immediately went into her fight-defense position.

"Ouch!!!" Syaoran shouted in surprise, and rubbed his head furiously, "This is a great… just great..." He mumbled.

Meiling smirked; and tried not to laugh at her undignified cousin who-had-just-hit-his-head-on-the-bed. He was sprawled on the floor, all tangled in blankets. But as she looked at his face, which wore a look that a four-year-old would wear when he was confused about where he put his favorite toy two seconds ago. (I mean do you ever see Syaoran confused??? Like, ever???) He had never portrayed a less dignified pose in all the time Meiling had ever seen him! (And you have to remember; Meiling has grown up with him!) Meiling relaxed her pose from aware and alert, into a relaxed position. She started to say, "Syaoran…you…" but as Syaoran watched, she collapsed onto the floor with a fit of laughter.

Syaoran stopped rubbing his hurt head for a moment and glared at Meiling, with an it's-not-very-funny look on his face. But, as he continued to stare at Meiling as she laughed outrageously on the floor, his death glare melted just a little and his mouth tipped sideways into a small grin.

Meiling stopped in mid laugh for a second as she glanced at Syaoran and her mouth formed into a lighthearted smile as she thought, /-**_Well…that's a start_****-/**

-

Once Meiling had recovered from her laughing fit, which took a little while considering Meiling decided to savor the memory of what had just happened and Syaoran was still fighting to revive his death glare look**. /-**_Look at him…he's really struggling…_**-/** Meiling thought with a laugh. And once she realized that her cousin would obey her orders to get up and ready, she smiled at him again and stood up to leave. But, before she closed the door she hollered, "If I come back and you are not ready cousin! I will take a leaf from Eriol's book, and find a very inventive way of punishing you!" she warned, smiling at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Syaoran just glared back at her but he knew Meiling was joking and gave a half hearted, mocking, "Oooooo…I'm scared…" (Ohhhhhh….Syaoran…are you sure????…I'd be careful if I was you…-) smiles secretly with a mischievous glint in her eyes like Meiling

Meiling just kept on smiling at him, which really worried Syaoran. Say anything like that Meiling…and well…lets just say…it just wouldn't be a good experience for you…

"Good…"she said mock seriously with a small shake of her head, but with a maniac glint in her eyes, "…You should be." And swiftly closed the door with a decisive snap.

Syaoran Li just continued to stare at the place Meiling had just been. His face was still serious, but he wore a look of confusion. /-**_What is going on?_****-/**

-

Meiling was walking down the hall when the small grin that lit up her face suddenly disappeared, and her smug look turned to a look of worry. She stopped abruptly in mid-step, turned around and headed down the hall…to Yelan Li's study. **"Oh no…oh, no no no no…" **she whispered.

"I can't believe I forgot we had to be quiet!" she muttered to herself angrily as she strided down the hall. "Anyone could have heard us!"

**"I have to tell Yelan..." **

-

Setting: in a room down the hall… 

"You are sure of this…Meiling?" Asked Yelan Li seriously.

"Of course I am sure!" Meiling snapped back, and then she groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry…I just can't believe I forgot to be quiet…I just put the whole plan into danger."

"Meiling, you must remember to not let my son know anything is wrong, understood?" she said quietly, "But…don't worry…I will try to find if anyone heard you."

With this goal in mind Yelan abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. With a shake of her head, she whispered under her breath,

"Although…I don't know all of our servants as well as I should."

**-**

**Setting: **Outside the Li mansion in the front of the building. Syaoran is just comming out of the Li mansion and closing the door behind him, but at Meiling's yell, he looks up.

"Oi! Syaoran…Come on!!!" Meiling whispered furiously as she waved her arms frantically, (a.k.a, a symbol for him to hurry up or else) as the bewildered servant in charge of driving them to the airport looked a little shocked at Meiling's uh…abrupt….behavior. It was obviously not the décor he was used to at the Li mansion.

Syaoran growled, "I'm coming Meiling!" "Just hold on a second!" Then a subtle change seemed to come over him, his eyes started to glint, and his smile looked, a little scary (not the normal Syaoran smile…wait, does he even smile anyway??? Man, is it me, or does Syaoran seem to not have a lot of expressions he doesn't seem to use???). Then (wait…there's one points happily) as a thought formed in his mind, his eyes took on that evil glint that Eriol always gave him when he's up to something well…evil. He started to walk to the waiting limo, even slower than before.

So as we see Syaoran saunter, deliberately, up the path to the limo with his hands in his pockets as he pretended to look at the scenery around him. We see a flash of the car door opening and closing, and a suddenly furious Meiling is right next to Syaoran tapping her feet and checking her watch. **She looked livid.**

After a couple of seconds of patient waiting on Meiling's part, where all Syaoran does is look anywhere but her, and stare even more raptly at the wonderful scenery, she decides now is the time for action. Meiling grabbed Syaoran's arm, dragged him over to the car, threw him in the backseat, glared at the look on their startled limo driver's face, and Syaoran, and clambered in after him.-

So, the driver (seeing that finally, all his passengers are in the car) decided to leave now, before he gets assigned to drive anymore strange people like his two new passengers.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Syaoran is already getting over his surprise that his cousin dragged him into his own limo and (once again) he gives Meiling the death glare. Meiling pointedly ignored him as she did some serious thinking.

/-_If Syaoran is like this the whole trip to the airport…all I know is I might have to ship him in little pieces to Sakura…one by one… _

…

…

…

…

…

…

_…and send her an apology note later!_-/

-

Setting: at the Hong Kong airport, in the lanes were the cars drop of their passengers and luggage.

"Um…Mrs.?" Asked the driver as he looked over at his passengers, a little nervously if truth be told. He noticed that the girl –Meiling- he had heard the boy call her, had that same boy by the arm and was arguing furiously with him. Maybe now was not a good time to be polite…

"WHAT!!!!" (Flash of an enraged Syaoran a.k.a think of what he would look like it Eriol asked out Sakura…get the picture?) "WHAT DO YOU MEAN…LEAVING!!!" shouted Syaoran furiously, "I AM NOT LEAVING CHINA!," he crossed his arms and stood still, giving of heat waves as he stood in front of Meiling.

"OH YES YOU ARE!!!" Meiling shouted back, oblivious to the fact that people were starting to stare at them, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY??? BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER SAID SO!!! SO BE A GOOD BOY AND OBAY HER!!!"

Syaoran looked like he was going….to….explode.

The driver, on the other hand, looked very scarred. And with good reason because everyone was staring at his two passengers.

So he rushed over to Meiling and Syaoran, discarded Syaoran's baggage on the sidewalk, and ran to his car to preserve some sanity. (and not to mention safety)

The two arguing cousins, though, seemed not to notice as their ride speeded down the lane as fast it could go.

And they continued…

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T GET ANY NOTICE!!!" yelled Meiling impatiently, "BUT YOU ARE LEAVING ON THAT PLANE THAT IS WAITING FOR YOU, NO MATTER IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!!"

As she continued to yell, she made furious motions at the sign that read Hong Kong Airlines.

Syaoran just glared his famous death glare, turned up to 100 degrees, and refused to move an inch…

Meiling stared at him with obvious furry. /-**_This is going to take desperate measures_****-/**

-

Setting: In the waiting room for the plane. As Meiling walked into the waiting room, pulling a cart with Syaoran's baggage, Eriol looked up from his interesting newspaper, spotted Meiling, and gets up from the chair he was sitting in, folded his newspaper and puts it on his seat.

"Meiling!" Eriol yelled, smiling as raises a hand to get her attention.

Meiling smiled when she saw Eriol coming towards her, and watched him struggle through the crowd, almost every second saying "pardon" or "excuse me".

"Meiling!" Eriol gasped when he reached her, and put his hands on his knees bending over, breathing hard.

Meiling smirked, "Hello Hiiragizawa!" Meiling chirped cheerfully.

Eriol lifted his face suspiciously. /-**_Meiling never sounds this happy, what is going on?_****-/**

"Hello…Meiling…" Eriol cautiously restated. Then he glanced around her as if looking for something, "So, where is my dear descendent?"

"Ummmm….", Meiling muttered, as she smirked at him, and looked very pleased with herself.

"hhhuummmmfff!"

"Ummmmm….", Meiling continued, her smirk getting wider by the second.

Eriol looked Meiling right in the eyes, and gave her a suspicious look, "Meiling, where is he?" Eriol demanded.

"HHUUUMMMFFFFF!"

Suddenly, Eriol jerked his head around. /-_wait a minute…did the baggage just move???_-/ The baggage started to shake as he started to turn away, then… THIS IS WHERE I STOPPED EDITING!!!

"HHHHHHUUUUUUMMMMMMFFFFFF!"

There was no mistaking it…the baggage definitely moved. He watched the shaking-and-making-noises-baggage for a second, and then looked harder…then to Meiling's suspicious looking face, then back to the baggage again. This time, as Eriol stared at Meiling's face for the third time, she grinned at him, and he started to grin with her…

"HHHHHHHUUUUUUMMMMMMFFFFFF!"

The baggage shook furiously this time, and looked like it was going to fall off the cart…and it did.

"Thump!" "Thump!" "Thump!" "THUMP!" 

Eriol watched with amusement as one piece of luggage fell off the cart, then another, then another, until, finally, his dear decedent was on the floor with them.

Syaoran noticed Meiling had never looked so pleased, and Eriol never so amused, as they looked at him now.

So, Syaoran's answer to it all was not a new concept, really. An old one actually, just give them the old death glare 1-2.

But, unfortunately, (for Syaoran) even his death glare failed to work. Eriol and Meiling just ignored it as Eriol burst out laughing and had to grab his sides for support, and then their was Meiling with this insanely happy grin on her face.

-

**The People walking by this Scene's POV:**

Let's just say other people at the airport were just a little scared. There was luggage all over the floor around a young man, lying in the middle of it, but not by choice, they could tell. This young man (Syaoran) was taped from head to foot in what looked like duct tape, and he was struggling and making strange noises, but one look in his eyes, and you could tell you didn't want to stay until he got the duct tape off…

-

Finally Eriol stopped laughing after a couple of minutes; he turned to face Meiling, who was still looking at Syaoran with triumphant glee.

Eriol tried to force his face into some kind of expression that looked remotely solemn, and once he got it into some kind of order he looked at Meiling, with a glimmer of fun in his eyes and his mouth twitching from time to time in an effort to repress a smile, and held out a hand to her.

Meiling, glanced at him, and noticed he was looking at her. She turned to face him, and grasped his hand with equal evidence of this grave scene.

"Meiling, I just want you to know…I have to congratulate you, this is the best you have ever done!" Eriol said with a mock bow to Meiling as he looked up at her.

"You have officially made my dear descendent furious."

At this moment they both chose to look, fondly, as if at a little child, as Syaoran started struggling again, with a look of murder in his eyes.

After a couple of enjoyable seconds where they got to watch Syaoran struggle against the duct tape, Eriol looked (fake) sadly at Meiling, "Well, our fun is over, should we untie him, do you think?"

Meiling tried to look just as sadly back at him, but failed miserably, "Oh, I don't know, I kind of like him that way…" She gave Eriol a pout look, "Can't we leave him that way, just for a little longer…Do you think the airport baggage people would just take him like that???"

Eriol smiled at the thought of handing his furious cousin over to the anxious baggage people, and a smile touched his lips, "But Meiling, he will miss his plane, and what if he got lost in the baggage, and all our hard work will have amounted to nothing."

Meiling sighed longing and looked at Syaoran with a distinct change of features, "Syaoran I just want you to know now, that you can't move to hurt me, that this is just a taste of what I will do to you if you mess this up alright?!" She smiled a grin that looked, scarily enough, Syaoran noticed, like Tomoyo and Eriol's grins when they were going to be evil. "I have loads of other ideas to try on you."

Syaoran didn't even blink at her announcement, he just continued to glare at the pair of them.

"Well Meiling you can do the honors", Eriol said loudly.

Meiling turned to look at him with disbelief on her face, "I thought you were going to untie him?!" she said angrily, "I did all the work of tying him up, so you can untie him!"

Eriol looked at her with equal astonishment on his face, "But…but…well…I have to put our carry-on luggage on the plane?!"

Meiling looked at him angrily, and seemed to snap and crackle with invisible lightning sparks, **"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!! I TIED HIM HIIRAGIZAWA!!! **

-

Well, what did you think everyone??? That was so much fun to write LOL Even a little more fun than Tomoyo & Eriol calls! : ) I am having writers block everyone, so keep writing reviews, comments, suggestions, questions, anything…that might inspire me, K? That would be **very** appreciated! - Thanks! May you all be blessed…-


	9. The Mysterious Dimension and the Darker ...

Hi everyone! - How are you? Did you like the 8th chapter, Meiling's Other Side? -LOL- Ihad so much funwriting it! I am finally getting down to business and writing the ninth chapter for all you…: ) (1) I have had the outline of this chapter in my head for awhile now so I figured it was time to finally type it up and see were it goes! I can't wait to find out! (2) I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, just the fictional places/people and the plot line. (3) I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews!

**chikichiki**- Yah, I noticed that sometimes it doesn't act quite right, and yes! They will be back together, but not quite as soon as you may think…-mysterious smile-

**Cherrysinger-** You're so welcome: ) And yes, writers block does kill, but thankfully everyone doesn't have to suffer too much because I am two chapters ahead of what I post. - AND thank you so much for the critique of switching back and forth from present and past tense…I thought something was awkward and I couldn't put my finger on it. Thanks! (and no I am not mad at you…actually, I am very thankful: )

(4)Anyway…so much to do sooooo little time…here it is, the 9th chapter of The Promise of Forever…

-

**The Mysterious Dimension and the Darker Magic **

-

Syaoran struggled to get comfortable in his chair, his eyes narrowed and he started muttering darkly, "Why are these annoying airplane chairs never secure!" Let's remember that at this point, Syaoran is **not** in one of his best moods…but, who could blame him?

"What's the matter, can't get comfortable, cousin?" came Eriol's unmistakable drawl with his usual irritating smile along with it.

Syaoran glared at him, "Eriol do you want me to tape that mouth of yours up with duck tape so you can see what's _it's_ like, I still have some left you know…" He let the threat hang in the air as he calmly pulled a long strip off his green hunter green sweater, and dangled it in front of Eriol's face with a glare in his direction.

"Well, let me think about it" Eriol pretended to ponder, "…how bout…" He smiled and gestured to the airplane around him, "No, I wouldn't want to deprive you of a wonderful memento to this great 'expedition', now would I?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed even more and his fists clenched visibly, as he made an effort to control his anger by looking out the airplane window, but couldn't help muttering, "Eriol you don't want to start with me, not now…"

When Eriol didn't reply, Syaoran turned his head sharply to glace at him and saw that Eriol had pretended to not hear him and was reading with a calm/innocent look on his face.

Syaoran sighed, and turned back to the picture out the window he gazed at the clouds outside, watching the ocean roll, and toss underneath him. '_Maybe I should get some sleep…and when I wake up then I can interrogate Eriol on were we are going...'_ Syaoran relaxed back into the cushions and watched the ocean beneath him silently until he started to drift softly to sleep…

-

**Syaoran's Dream POV: **

He scanned the expanse of gray and purple surrounding him. There was no sky just a white light separating the ground from the above. The entire span of the ground was enclosed in thick, swirling mist. No rocks, trees, or even animals…just mist_… "This is it!" _Syaoran thought angrily, "_If this is another one of Eriol's tricks…"_ At this Syaoran growled and stomped his foot in annoyance, _if this was a dimension of Eriol's I better be ready for anything. _He slowly drew his sword out and scanned the expanse of mist. He looked down, interested to see what his feet were (seemingly) firmly planted on. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw that the mist he was standing on had a water-like quality to it, and as he started walking forwards it seemed to ripple and arch underneath his steps. He lifted his sword to make a diagonal shield in front of him as he walked and his eyes shifted from side to side. "_But, I have a strange feeling this isn't one of Eriol's creations._"

Suddenly, the water-mist flowed down the path his steps were taking him arching and twisting as it began to condense into a murky form. Sayoran immediately assumed the fighters stance and keep his eyes fixed on the murky-mist. It flexed, and twisted, writhing as it solidified into the unmistakable shape of a towering gateway.

_"This could be a trap…but I would probably end up facing something even more dangerous later…"_ Sayoran thought as he lifted his sword to the ready and calmly, but cautiously walked to the front of the gateway's two doors. It was intricately carved and inlaid with gold and silver against the black of the ebony. Chinese and English characters were also present around the rim and glowed with an eerie pale golden light.

Unexpected and sudden, he felt a soft form flow around the hand that held his sword; he looked down in horror, but could not see anything…Suddenly it solidified into a ghostlike hand. It started to lift his sword up vertically in front of the door. "Dammit…DEFINITELY A TRAP!" Sayoran thought as he fought the vice like grip of the Ghost Hand, "LE'ME GO!" He yelled as he twisted and turned in an effort to make the Ghost Hand release him.

Despite Syaoran's efforts, the iron grip on his sword hand never stirred, it continued to force Syaoran's arm to twist in an awkward angle. The sword, almost coming to a vertical angle, stood in defiance in front of it's the door and its master.

Suddenly, the black crystal on the face of his sword blazed, growing brighter and brighter by the second. Syaoran shielded his face from the light with his open left hand grimacing with the pain as his right arm started pounding with a pain that grew every second. He could tell he was moving into the inside of whatever the door held. But he was in way to much pain to care.

Abruptly, the resilient grip on his one hand was released and his arm wrenched back into the right angle and jerked sharply so it rested by his side. He gasped with the pain, and collapsed on his knees, biting his lip to keep from crying out. _"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"_ He screamed mentally, as the mist still around him clouded his vision, and the black inside claimed him from the pain.

-

Outside the mist still rippled and moved over the ground as all else was still. The gateway's two doors stood open, although all you could see inside was a darker gray color inside, with Syaoran collapsed on the ground, his sword gem glowing a steady dark green next to his outstretched hand.

Suddenly the doors made a creaking noise and they started to shut, the characters on the door glowing faintly. When the door had closed with a final, but protesting creak, the inlays, of the door showed a faint sheen of green, and the first two Chinese characters on the bottom left of the gateway glowed with the same dark green of Syaoran's sword gem.

-

**Setting: In the airplane again…**

"Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing in the Tomoeda International Airport in 15 minutes" **Again**" Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing in the Tomoeda International Airport in 15 minutes", drilled the monotone pilot's voice.

At this call, Eriol sighed as he closed his magazine. He took a quick stretch in his chair and looked around him, the children in the next aisle over were bouncing excitedly in their seats as their harried looking mother tried to calm them. He smiled at there antics, he could remember his relatively first airplane ride. He then looked farther up and saw that the older gentlemen sitting diagonally from him was snoring gently, as his wife cleaned her glasses with a cloth.

"Excuse me sir…**Sir**…we need to collect all the magazines from the passengers to put in storage…"

With quick glance he turned his eyes from the older couple and focused his gaze on the fight attendant who was looking a little concerned.

"I am truly sorry, yes you may have the magazine." Eriol said in an apologetic voice, and as she took the magazine, he stole a glance at his dear descendent next to him. Syaoran was still sleeping, so he started to look ahead when his magic detected that something was not right. He scanned the airplane again, but he found nothing, the older pair was doing just as they were before, and the children were still bouncing in their seats. Eriol's eyes narrowed in frustration, "**What**…**is**…**it**?" "My magic is never wrong…"

Suddenly as if alerted, he spun, his glance on Syaoran. As he looked he could detect a faint…something… He looked harder this time with his magic, and saw that a faint tinge of green was moving along the outside of Syaoran's sleeping form.

Eriol's eyes narrowed even further, but this time in suspicion. He pushed his magic to identify the glow but suddenly, his magic caught, and instead of traveling away from him to around Syaoran, it connected to the magic around Syaoran and pulled his magic into itself. The magic around Syaoran blazed and started to pull Eriol's magic in faster, receiving the power of Eriol's analyzing spell. Eriol's control vanished; quickly he severed the connection between him and his magic, therefore breaking the contact of his magic and the spell. He fell back into his chair, opened his eyes, and tried to control his breathing. He glanced around at the other passengers to see if they noticed what had happened, but all still continued as before.

He then fixed his gaze on Syaoran, concentrating. The faint green that was there before had certainly become stronger and more noticeable to him. It was powerful magic that was affecting Syaoran, that much was true. It took powerful magic to even begin to affect the magic of the Clow. But what exactly was the spell, or origin of this strange magic? "Or even worse, **what's its purpose**?" muttered Eriol out loud. He had to find some way to analyze it…

Maybe he could wrap his magic in a sphere around the darker magic, and make sure it was far enough away to not be in contact with the magic's realm of influence…" "That's it! If my spell doesn't try to go into the magic and it stays hovering on the surface of the spell…maybe I can find out why this magic is here, or what it is…"

Eriol once again closed his eyes in concentration, and formed his magic into the sphere he required. He scanned the surface with his mind/magic. "…hmmm…a powerful spell…but where is it getting it's power from…it has to be linked directly to it's source of power… _/-suddenly the dark green magic blazed this time edged in white, the magic grabbed hold of him again but this time shows him mental images….a flash of the towering gateway then it travels downward to show the glowing green symbols, if focuses onto the gateway again and the doors open to show Syaoran laying on the floor with his hand next to his sword. The gem on his sword is glowing steadily green with Syaoran's magic…-/_

Abruptly, the magic releases Eriol and he falls back into his seat again, completely exhausted … his eyes show the exhaustion he feels. He trembles but as he starts to recover his eyes grow cold in anger as he tries to catch his breath again… "It's **a draining spell**…" He says hoarsely, and with fury "somehow it has captured Syaoran…" Eriol stops for a second with the anger building inside of him, his fists clench and his eyes become deathly cold "…and **it has Syaoran's magic**..."

-

Hmmmm…sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger andI hope you can forgive me! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can...


	10. Deft Explanations

Ohhh…mysterious last chapter, ne? Any questions or comments on the last chapter? It was a difficult chapter to explain in detail. (1) Anyway, for the regular record, sigh I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, I only own the plot line, and characters and places I made up. (2) I am very sorry if the last chapter confused you…(3) I want to thank my wonderful reviewers…

(4) Here is the 10th chapter of The Promise of Forever…

-

**Deft Explanations**

-

**Setting:** At the Tomoeda Airport terminal 2, Tomoyo-chan is waiting with her driver for the landing of Syaoran's plane.

Tomoyo glanced at her designer wristwatch agitatedly, "It is already 5:10!" she whispered worriedly, "where can that plane be…?"

From behind her driver/bodyguard looked at the info desk, where the arrival times of the planes were listed and shook his head. "Now Miss Daidouji, in all my years of experience with the airport, the planes arrival date is usually incorrect, no need to be worried."

Tomoyo looked up at him with worry in her eyes, "But this is a very important arrival, and I cannot wait much longer…I promised Okasan I would be to school on time…and I don't want to miss his arrival…"

**Oh please someone say nothing is wrong with his flight…for Sakura-chan…of please…** Tomoyo prayed as she looked at the information/flight desk in front.

Just at that moment a flight attendant who was manning the info desks phone rang. She hurriedly put the papers she was folding on her desk, and grabbed for the receiver. Tomoyo could not hear what was said, but when she put the receiver down she located her microphone and picked it up.

Attention all visitors and personal, Flight 409 has been delayed for 10 minutes…**Again**…Flight 409 has been delayed for 10 minutes they will be arriving shortly….

She hurriedly put down the microphone and went back to helping a disgruntled flight border with his ticket.

Tomoyo sighed in relief…but still she thought in her heart…**Please hurry Syaoran-kun…please hurry… **

-

Eriol raked a hand through his black hair that looked almost dark blue. Soon others where going to notice that Syaoran wasn't going to wake up. I need a plan… he thought worriedly. He glanced around him again…everything was the same as before, the only one who had changed in the past five minutes was he himself. He put his head in his hands as he tried to think, he was still very weak from his encounter with the darker magic. He didn't even know if he could walk steadily and somehow he had to get Syaoran out of the plane with out any questions.

He looked at his dear descendent with concern, his careful eyes noting that Syaoran was now had a tinge of paleness to his skin. He sighed and put his head in to his hands again. How can I make this work… Can I make up some plausible excuse for me to get him out of the airport without any medical personal studying him?...I know they will want to take him to the local hospital under terms that they think he is in a comma…but he doesn't need a hospital…he needs his magic back…and we cannot perform the spells and do not have the time for him to stay there and continually answer questions…the doctors will be suspicious…maybe just maybe…

Eriol motioned for the flight attendant he had talked to before. She nodded to him to show that she understood he wanted to speak to her and walked over to him asking a polite, "How may I help you sir?"

Eriol hesitated, "It seems my co-worker here has passed out from all the stress and exhaustion from our latest conference overseas…"

The flight attendant looked over at Syaoran-kun with concern in her eyes, "Do you want me to get a doctor sir? I can do an all-call on the airplane for any doctors or nurses traveling with us today."

Eriol shook his head empathetically and looked a little nervous, "Thank you very much for the offer, but this has happened before, it distresses him more to be examined by a doctor, a medical phobia if you will. It would be easier if I could carry him off the plane to escort which will be waiting outside the terminal. Usually some rest and food helps him come around, and some peace and quiet. Is there any way you could tell the airport personal not to question me and ask if I want him examined by medical?" Eriol knew he was really stretching it here…he hoped the flight attendant would believe it, he really didn't have enough energy to come up with a better plan.

The flight attendant just looked at him for a second, and then said, "Well…sir…if you are sure that he dose not require any medical assistance…and as long as you are acting in his best interests…" At this statement she gave him a hard look.

"Oh course…" Eriol nodded seriously.

"Then I will see what I can do…" she said matter-of-factly. Abruptly, the fasten your seatbelts sign lit up and the pilot spoke over the intercom.

!Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Tomoeda, Japan in 5 minutes please make sure your seat belts are securely fashioned….**Again**… we will be arriving in Tomoeda, Japan in 5 minutes please make sure your seat belts are securely fashioned. It is 5:15 a.m. and the pilots and crew thank you for flying Konita Airlines. I hope you had a relaxing flight.!

"I seems that I must attend to your concern and the other passengers…please fasten your seatbelt sir, and the gentlemen's next to you too please." After this remark she wandered away to the front of the airplane and looked into seating rows to check for unfastened seatbelts.

-

!Attention to all people in terminal 2… Flight 409 will be arriving any minute…**Again**…Flight 409 will be arriving any minute…thank you for your patience.!

Tomoyo gasped with happiness and joy at the news and turned around to hug her very embarrassed bodyguard/driver.

"See Miss Daidouji," He started to say as he tried to push Tomoyo's arms away, "I told you the flight was just running late, you had nothing to worry about."

Tomoyo smiled at the man and then stepped forward to look out the large windows in the front of the Terminal. **He's coming**!

Suddenly she heard the noises of a plane landing outside, and she ran to the window. She saw Syaoran's plane make a smooth landing and taxi to the gateway that was terminal 2.

Very exited, she ran over to stand next to her driver her eyes riveted on the gateway, and tried to wait patiently.

She watched as one passenger after another come out of the gateway, see friends or family and run off to see them, looking very excited or happy. But as she watched more and more passengers come out, Syaoran-kun still didn't appear, and Tomoyo-chan became worried again. She leaned over to the business man standing next to her and said worriedly, "These…are… Flight 409's passengers, aren't they?"

"Yes of course madam, here comes my cousin Koriti-san now, and he was on flight 409." The man said reassuringly. "Koriti, how was your flight!" He boomed over the mass of people and ran over to shake his hands with his cousin.

As the number of people dwindled, Tomoyo still watched the gateway. As the people began to leave and only a small groups were left, her heart became heavier and heavier, and one single teardrop trickled down her pale face.

Noticing this driver said reassuringly, "Come now Miss Daidouji, he still has time to exit the gateway, maybe he couldn't find his luggage…" He stopped and squinted at the gateway, "Wait…that could be him now…"

Instantly, Tomoyo's face was alight with happiness, and started to run over to meet Syaoran. But before she could take a step she saw Eriol step out of the gateway door, carrying Syaoran in his arms with a weak and tired look about him. His stunning gray eyes worriedly glanced from left to right and then he turned to talk to an airport personal. She paused in misstep and stared in shock, "Eriol-kun…?" she whispered looking at him with disbelief and surprise. He must have heard her, anyways he broke off his hurried conversation with the airport personal and turned and captured her eyes with his.

Tomoyo uttered a small gasp and her delicate hand flew to her mouth. She saw pure exhaustion in his eyes and great pain…and she saw other emotions swirling in his black eyes that she couldn't name. She ran over to him and bent over Syaoran as Eriol set him on the floor for a moment. He crouched next to him to rest and watch over him. Tomoyo felt his forehead and looked anxiously at Syaoran to Eriol and back to Syaoran. "Eriol-kun…" she said as she gasped for air from her sprint, "what has happened…" At this she almost glanced up at him again, but quickly bent her head back down when she saw his intense gaze.

"I can't explain it all right now Tomoyo-chan, we need to get my dear descendent somewhere safe" His tense but calm demeanor did nothing to convince Tomoyo-chan that everything was not as bad as it seemed.

She gave him a quick look of concern, and went back to keeping an eye on Syaoran-kun.

Eriol sighed as he tried to not look so tense, "Tomoyo listen to me, we need to get Syaoran to your house very soon so I can explain to you what happened, and so I can monitor Syaoran."

Still not looking at him, Tomoyo stiffened in surprise and then, relaxed a little. "Yes Eriol-kun, we should go…do you want my driver to carry Syaoran-kun?" she said worriedly, "You look exhausted…" She turned away for a minute to motion for her driver to come over.

When she had turned back Eriol answered, "No Tomoyo-chan, I will carry him…"

Tomoyo rose gracefully from the floor and backed up a bit as Eriol scooped up Syaoran-kun in his arms and started walking hurriedly to the exit of the Airport.

"This way sir…" the driver motioned as he walked quick steps ahead of them, and led them to the car as they headed out the exit door.

-

Ummm…what do you think? …wrote that all in one sitting…amazing…Anyway, I am sorry, this chapter is kind of boring I know…but it is necessary you will see. Any questions or comments as usually can be put in a review or emailed directly to me! Thanks for reading!

Mikomii-chan


	11. The Nightmare of a Dream

Did you like the last chapter? Ok, here is my usual disclaimer. (1) I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, I only own my plot line, made-up characters and places. (2) I might need to take a break for a little while from the Promise of Forever, while I figure out how the rest of my plot is going…I know up to this point, but for minor details, I haven't figured them out yet.- (3) I want to thank all members of who have reviewed my story! (**Thank you so much everyone! -**)

(4) May I present to you the 11th Chapter of The Promise of Forever,

-

**The Nightmare of a Dream **

-

Tomoyo Daidouji looked down at the plush leather seat of her limo, her hands neatly folded on her lap, as she was taught to do so since she was very small. She shifted uncomfortably, then looked out the limo window and watched the blur that was the passing trees and buildings. She bit her lip in uneasiness, and turned her head slightly so she could see the outline of Eriol's tired form. /-_Why is he so quiet?_-/ she wondered as she studied his profile. His right arm was laying on the arm rest, as he stared out the window with a serious expression on his face, the light from the window highlighting the planes and shadows of his handsome face. /-_Probably_ _because he is exhausted…he looks like he has had to deal with so much…_-/ the sensible part of her mind replied. She turned away again/-_that would be true…_-/ Would she dare to ask him a question?

"Ummm…Eriol-kun..?" started Tomoyo-chan nervously. As the seconds ticked by and he didn't answer she turned back to the window a little put out. /-_I don't think he feels like talking_…-/

Eriol shifted in his seat and seemed to come back on the present. "What?" He asked, his eyes sleep lidded and he seemed to be pressed to keep them open. "Oh…I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, did you say something?"

But this time, it was she who didn't hear. He relaxed a little as he gazed at her, trying to imagine what she was thinking. She stared out the window lost in thought; her profile was turned slightly away from him so the bottom part of her was in shadow. Her dark hair spiraled gracefully around her to create a curtain for her face seeming to try and hide her eyes from his view. His gaze moved to study her pale but delicate face. Her crystal amethyst eyes seemed to reflect the light from outside, but they didn't truly return it with the light that was her own. He sensed rather than saw sadness lurking within them, and confusion. He grimaced; he knew had dealt her these emotions. He wished he could comfort her in some way, to heal the hurt she was feeling, but he knew that this was not the right time to do so. But he felt like he could feel her pain and a part of him ached for her. She looked so venerable and delicate, like and angel.

"Tomoyo-chan…" he said whispered quietly.

The curtain of amethyst hair was drawn back, and slowly she turned her face towards him.

"Yes…Eriol-kun…?" she replied just as softly, but with the air of a question.

His face tightened a little as he thought about what he had to do. His tired look turned serious as he turned his face to the window then back to look into her eyes. "Do you want me to explain, Tomoyo-chan…?"

He was asking her if she was ready. Ready to deal with all he had to tell her. Tomoyo looked down again, he saw her hands clasp even tighter and bite the corner her lip. She paused for a second then looked up and back at Eriol.

"Yes Eriol-kun, I think I should know…" she said almost regretfully as she looked away from him.

Eriol watched her again in silence, she looked just as strained as he felt. Her face was pale and her hands were still clasped tight in her lap.

After a moment Eriol said, "Yes, you should know…" he said thoughtfully, "but…where to begin?" He paused for another moment as he turned his face away from hers and looked out the window again. The silence that had reigned became somehow even deeper and not a sound was heard until Eriol started to speak.

"As you know we have been in contact for a while. I went to meet Meiling-chan and found a rather funny…predicament that my dear descendent had found himself in…" At this the corners of Eriol's mouth tipped into a rigid, small smile. "Since Meiling-chan refused to put up with Syaoran's stubbornness to leave…she had trapped him with duck tape and stuck him in a suitcase…" Eriol's small smile grew a little more as he drew up the memory of Syaoran wrapped in duct tape. "Let's just say I was never more proud of Meiling-chan then I was then, she had really outdone herself…of course I don't think my dear descendent was very happy about it." He paused again. We finally found a way to unwrap my dear descendent and he gave us the silent treatment and decided to pretend it never happened. But I think he knew he was beaten, and if I miss my guess…he probably will hold much more respect for a certain cousin of his…" There was a pause as Eriol took another breath to continue. The weight of what was happening seemed to creep back and his smile began to fade. His face took on his serious look again and sadness and worry seemed to creep back into his form.

"But, then the darkness took over. Syaoran-kun and I boarded the plane, I chose to read a magazine and Syaoran decided to take a nap. Later, I finished my magazine I felt my magic clamoring at me that something was not right on that plane. I scanned the passengers, and glanced next to me to find that Syaoran-kun was still asleep. But some glimmer of magic caught my eye and I turned next to me to find that Syaoran was glowing with a strange green light. I sent my magic over in an analyzing spell but the magic surrounding him was surprisingly strong. It captured my magic and tried to pull it in to its own power source. I barely escaped, but the first tangle with the "darker magic" as I call it, taught me to be careful." Eriol sat back with a sigh but still continued to look out the window as if in a trance, but Tomoyo interjected with a question.

"Eriol-kun…why do you call it…"The Darker Magic"?" She asked with confused look on her face.

He sighed again and his eyes became ice cold, "Because this power has an aura to it that basically emits evil…and only evil magic can capture magic from another human sorcerer or sorceress that is for the light side. The magic of the Clow is not compatible to the darker magic, but the darker magic uses the absence of that connection to pull in that magic and sent it to it's own power source. This type of magic is very old and hasn't been seen for centuries…the last wielder of the dark magic was banished centuries ago and locked away forever…"

"But, I am the reincarnated version of Clow Reed, and he has dealt with the darker magic in his lifetime. I can draw on his experience to help us fight the darker magic."

"Oh…" Tomoyo-chan said simply as she leaned back into her seat also, "but you still haven't fully explained why Syaoran-kun won't wake up."

Eriol's body grew rigid and he turned to face Tomoyo, betraying the anger he felt growing inside of him. His eyes turned cold, "The Darker magic has become a draining spell…" He said with a carefully controlled voice so as not to startle Tomoyo, "somehow it has captured Syaoran…" Eriol paused for a second with the anger building inside of him, his silver eyes become deathly cold as his gaze connects to Tomoyo's amethyst eyes that are filled with fear. He gazes into her eyes for a moment, and then speaks with a deathly cold whisper…

"…and **it has Syaoran's magic**..."

Eriol continued his voice and face now monotone, "Since the dark magic is powerful…it can take all of Syaoran's magic…nothing can stop it…only time can slow it…" "…it's like a deadly poison…"

"Our only aid is time…it will take time for it to absorb all his magic…but once it does…" Eriol paused and took a deep breath and turned his cold face to look into Tomoyo's. "…It will start to tap into his life force…for that in itself is connected to his magic, and can be tapped into…" "Until that time…he will merely sleep or continue to become more ill…but once the darker magic taps into Syaoran-kun's life force…Syaoran will slowly start to fade…" "…into death…"

"…"

Tomoyo continued to look at him her wide eyes showing horror and pain…"_Oh no…I'm dreaming…please let me be dreaming_",. _"…Syaoran…Syaoran-kun…cannot…die…" _

Suddenly her hands fell away as she turned her pale face to look outside at the sunlight. The light reflected on the one tear that was traveling down her face.

…**_Someone wake me up from this nightmare_**…

**-**

Silence reigned on a dark throne inside. The quiet was so thick it felt like you could cut it with a knife. Tears streamed down Tomoyo's face as she tried to control them, but they fell against her will. This morning she had been so happy, and now all had gone wrong. /-_The plane had been late_-/-_Eriol's worn out and tired_-/-_I'm scared to death_-/-_Syaoran's ill without his magic and if nothing stops the darker magic he will die…_-/ Of everything she could think of, the one thought she could not let go of was just one question…

/-**_…What about…Sakura-chan…_**-/


	12. The Worse Kind of Curse

Kind-of dramatic last chapter…wasn't it? I hope you at least feel some suspense, or I must be destined to fail as an author!LOL I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have been so patient with me and my story, The Promise of Forever, it means a lot to me. (1) As usual, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does, I only own my plot line, made-up characters and places. (2) I am seriously hoping to be able to work on later chapters of this story over Spring Break, and I pray that I will get a chance too: ) but remember I haven't quite figured out how the rest of my plot is going…I know up to this point, but for minor details, I haven't figured them out yet.- (3) I want to thank all members of who have reviewed my story! (**Thank you so much everyone!!! -**)

**takari love:** Here's your update! Sorry it's so very late…

**Cherrysinger**: Thanks for your continued support, and yes I know I'm extremely tardy with this update…but here it is…

(4) May I proudly present the 12th chapter of The Promise of Forever…

-

**The Worse Kind of Curse**

-

The iron wrought gates creaked open as a long, black limo pulled slowly into the drive. Almost before it had come completely to a stop the door on the left swung open as a young man rushed out carrying another young man, with a young woman not far behind.

They dashed up the stone front steps until they came to the wide door. The young man knocked once and whispered furiously under his breath. Only a second later, the door was opened by a very surprised butler. He opened his mouth to speak, but the young man pushed past him and started descending up the stairs. Tomoyo was going to follow after him, but was stopped by a hand from the butler.

"Excuse me Miss Tomoyo; do you know this strange character?" He asked angrily, his mustache twitching in annoyance, all traces of the surprise that decorated his face at Eriol's entrance had rapidly disappeared.

Tomoyo stopped quickly in mid step, and turned to glance his way, then quickly back at Eriol's retreating form descending the stairway.

"Can't this wait, Horacio?" She said worriedly, I really must to attend to more pressing matters at the moment." Her gaze turned from his face again and searching the stairs for a trace of where Eriol had gone.

"Miss Tomoyo," He said as he straightened taller, his mustache bristling and still twitching distractedly. "Under the circumstances I think I am owed an explanation. A strange character I have never met pushes past me at the door, says not one word of thanks…" He rambled on as he described what else had been done to him, with all the righteous indignation of a duke.

Tomoyo sighed inwardly, as her eyes finished searching for Eriol, she could not find where he had gone, and returned to her present matter. If she didn't interrupt him, she knew he could go on forever.

With an abrupt, "Excuse me. Horacio, I understand that you feel wronged but there is no time to explain to you what is going on. When there is time I will find you and properly explain matters to you. But in the meantime, I do not want to be disturbed. Now if you will excuse me." Tomoyo turned her attention away from the bristling butler and descended the stairs in front of her.

-

As she traveled along the stairway she thought deeply about were Eriol could have taken Syaoran. _Maybe he found one of the spare rooms?_ She thought distractedly.

She sought out an upper hallway and saw that one of the doors was open at the end, a sure sign that someone had entered recently. She hurried towards it and stopped in the doorway, looking inside.

The room was bright with the morning sunlight that streamed through one of the large, arched windows that lead to the balcony, was on the other side of the room. The curtains blew softly with the slight wind that entered and swept across the room in soft guts, brushing the covers of the antique four-poster bed that stood on the right against the wall. Sayoran, still in his travel clothes, was sleeping softly on it, a calm almost still expression on his face. She turned her head a little and saw Eriol hunched over in a chair next to Syaoran's bed, head in his hands. His hair was distinctly ruffled, and his usually pristine and pressed clothes were wrinkled. Her eyes softened as she gazed at the picture in front of her. Syaoran looked so still and pale, and Eriol didn't look much better.

She placed a hand on the doorway. "Eriol…?" she whispered, "Did you need anything right now…?" "Your room is right next door to this one…if you would like to unpack…"

He didn't turn or even seem to know she was there. "No Tomoyo. I need to watch over Syaoran-kun...To make sure he doesn't get any worse. Also, I need time to think."

Tomoyo looked at him with pain and worry in her eyes. Not only did she have to worry about Syaoran-kun…but Eriol-kun's strange behavior worried her…maybe even more. She lifted her hand from the doorframe and quietly shut the door. She turned and slid down the door until here knees were level with her chest. She had time to take a quick glance at the hallway before tears spilled down her cheeks.

-

"Miss Kinomoto…" … "Miss Kinomoto" …"MISS KINOMOTO!!!"

Sakura's head snapped up in surprise, her face about two inches from Mikado-sensei's. She gasped out loud in shock and then blushed, murmuring an apology. "Oh! I'm so very sorry sensei! It won't happen again…I promise, I really do!"

Mikado-sensei gave her a disapproving look. "It had better not, Kinomoto-san, or you will see me again after class." She warned, then stalked off back to the front of the classroom.

Sakura shook her head slowly, trying unsuccessfully to shake the sleepiness from her mind. She seemed to be tired all the time now, her lack of sleep caused by those disturbing dreams. She sighed and looked over at the desk next to her, which was usually occupied by her best friend Tomoyo-chan. Today, it was empty, which worried her. Tomoyo was always at school, she couldn't remember the last time her friend had even taken a sick day. Tomoyo-chan was her constant, and her very best friend…what if something had happened to her and Sakura wasn't there to help? She felt a pang of worry hit her in the chest, but there was nothing she could do right now, not while she was in school anyway. The teachers had all noticed her new sleeping habits in school and would notice if her seat was empty. She sighed again and focused on Mikado-Sensei's droning voice. She knew that after school she would visit Tomoyo-chan's house, and make sure everything was alright.

-

Eriol winced as Sayoran pulled against his grip on his arms. _Well, at least he still has most of his strength; I guess I should be thankful…._

He winced again as Sayoran pulled harder, putting more pressure on Eriol's already tired muscles. "If I wasn't so tired, Sayoran, this would be so much easier for the both of us…" he muttered. He knew that Sayoran wasn't trying to be difficult, the draining spell was just starting to take a more physical effect. He noted the light sheen of sweat on Sayoran's face and the heat of his skin and he knew that Sayoran had developed a light fever. Unfortunately, that had also had caused him to move deeper into his dreams and was just starting to struggle against his nightmares.

Just as Sayoran's body started to relax, he sensed another presence walk into the room and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan." He whispered, and then he sighed, his back still to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm afraid my dear descendent is getting worse."

Tomoyo walked towards the bed until she stood next to Eriol, her quiet steps barely echoing in the small room. "Is there anything you can do?" She whispered to him, a pleading sound in her voice.

Eriol wouldn't look at her, and stood in silence for some time still staring at Sayoran's face. "No." He finally said, and slumped into a chair bringing his head in his hands again. "No." He said again, in a disgusted tone. "Not even I, the great reincarnation of Clow Reed, one of the greatest magicians of all time, can do anything for him. Am I to be so defenseless? I know I have fought this in the past, but I cannot fight it now. Something is stopping me, holding me back and I cannot break it. I'm sorry Tomoyo but I have failed you, and everyone else who is involved. I am the most miserable excuse for a magician and wizard…" His tones deepened. "To not be able to do anything…it is the worse kind of curse."

Tomoyo looked at him, and this time really looked. She took in his rumpled silk shirt and trousers, his hands threaded into his hair, and his face hidden in his arms. He looked…defeated, would have to be the best word for it, but she hadn't seen him fight a battle. Maybe she couldn't understand, maybe she never would, but she knew that all this was beyond her. She knew that even though she wanted to protect the one she had caused all this trouble for, it was time to show her what had really happened. Sakura, her childhood friend…and, her best friend, who was already suffering, would have to know.

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol's dejected form again, the tears already starting to come. But, if Eriol, the master wizard, looked like he had already been defeated…would her Sakura-chan even have the slightest chance?


End file.
